Message
by Doragon-chan
Summary: Sequel to My Yugi. That's pretty much it.


Message

By: Suma

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I want it but I will need a plan.

Suma: This tale takes place after "My Yugi". So, it's pretty much a sequel to it. Also, since I do not think I mentioned it, they are seniors. Now the fic!

The Message

Secrets Revealed

It's been months since the Miko incident, they found out Yugi has anemia. For the most part, he has been doing well. One day after school the gang is eating ice cream and chatting in the park.

"So, Cal asked me to tell you he likes you." Yugi says.

" Why couldn't he ask me himself?" asks Anzu.

"He's a little shy and didn't think he could tell you in person." says Yugi.

"Oh." says Anzu.

"So in other words he's scared." Jounouchi says.

"Jounouchi!" cries Yugi.

"Sorry Yug" Jounouchi says.

" Calm down Yugi. He's just joking. Right?" says Anzu.

"Yeah, I'm only kidding." Jounouchi says.

"Okay. I'm going to wash my hands." Yugi says and he walks off.

"He doesn't realize he could hurt himself by getting so worked up." Anzu says.

"He hasn't much lately. It's just what Jounouchi said kind of hit close to home." Ryou says.

"Oh. I see." says Jounouchi.

"Because Yugi has the same problem." Anzu says. Ryou nods.

Yugi comes out of the bathroom and hears his name called.

"Yugi-sempai!" calls a girl coming up behind him. Yugi turns to her.

"Oh, Mika-Chan. How are you?" says Yugi.

"I'm fine. How are you? I was told you were sick." Mika says.

"That was a while back Mika-chan. I'm fine now." Yugi says.

The two walk back over to where the others are, passing a trash can Yugi throws away his paper towel.

" Guys, I want you to meet Mika Tsukami." Yugi says.

"The girl you tutored a while back?" asks Anzu.

"Yugi-sempai still tutors me, but it's outside of the school." Mika says.

"Speaking of that, your next session is in two days." Yugi says.

"Alright." Mika says a bright smile on her face.

" Well, that's all I wanted to know. Later Yugi-sempai." Mika says and runs off.

" Very studious girl" says Jounouchi.

"That wasn't the question she was referring to. She was worried about me." Yugi says.

"That was sweet of her." Anzu says.

"Yeah." says Yugi.

They head off to the game shop, Jounouchi asking about cards.

Over that weekend Ryou had to leave. It made Yugi a little sad, but he knew Ryou would come back as soon as he could. The gang doesn't see Yugi at all that weekend.

Morning, Domino High. Class 3-B. Yugi comes in looking sad and worried.

" What's wrong Yugi?" asks Anzu.

" Jii-chan is sick, went to the hospital this morning." Yugi says.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Anzu says. The teacher comes in and class begins.

History, 3rd bell. An office lady comes to the door.

" I need to speak with Yugi Mutou." she says.

She takes Yugi into the hall. Jounouchi and the other watch from the door, Yugi begins to cry.

" It must be about his grandfather." Anzu says.

Yugi bows to the lady and heads back into the classroom. He grabs his things and heads back out.

"Yugi is coming with me to the office." she tells the teacher. The teacher nods and resumes teaching.

Night, Game shop. There is a knock on the door, Yugi opens the door.

"Yes?" says Yugi.

"Hi." says Anzu.

"Hi." he says distracted.

Yugi goes back to what he was doing, packing boxes

." What are you doing?" asks Jounouchi.

"Getting rid of a few things." Yugi says.

"How is your grandfather?" asks Anzu.

"He has to spend a few days in the hospital." Yugi says.

"Was that what that lady told you earlier?" ask Ryou.

"No, I've been moved to another school." Yugi says.

"What kind of school?" asks Anzu.

"For students talented in the arts." Yugi replies and smiles slightly.

"It's three blocks away from Domino High, it's called DAI academy." Yugi says.

"So why did you leave early?" asks Anzu.

"Had to go discuss things, plus they took me to see Jii-chan." Yugi says.

"When do you start?" asks Jounouchi.

"Monday, I get to finish off this week at Domino High." Yugi says.

"Oh. Well, we can help you pack up whatever it is your packing up." Anzu says.

"Um, this is it. Thanks though." Yugi says.

" Well, we'll go then. See you tomorrow." Jounouchi says.

"Okay. See ya." Yugi says. They leave and Yugi closes the door.

Three days later, Domino High, Class comes in and sits at his desk.

'One more day' he thought.

Class begins, the students taking out their books. From time to time one of the gang would look at Yugi, who had a sad look in his eyes. Finally, the lunch bell rings. They find a nice spot to eat and sit down.

" So, one more day." Jounouchi says.

"Yeah." says Yugi.

"You said it's only three blocks away, maybe we can still walk together?" says Anzu.

"I'd like that." Yugi says.

It's Monday morning. At the Kame Game shop Yugi gets ready for his first day at DAI. He comes downstairs.

"Good Morning Yugi." Sugoroku says.

"Morning Jii-chan." Yugi says.

"That's not a bad uniform." Sugoroku says.

Yugi has on a uniform similar to his Domino High one, but it's white and blue. He gets something to eat, then heads out. Jounouchi and the others soon join him, falling in beside him.

"Hey Yugi." Anzu says.

"Hey guys." Yugi says.

"What classes will you have?" asks Jounouchi.

"Um, I have dancing, singing, and acting. I also have foreign languages." Yugi says.

"We can still meet up after school, right?" Anzu says.

"Yeah, but you'll have to meet me at the school." Yugi says.

The others nod as they reach Domino. They wave bye to Yugi and he heads off.

After school, the gang heads to DAI Academy. They enter the school and are directed to the gym. They find Yugi there, dancing around gracefully.

"Very good, you caught on very quickly, Mutou. I can see why you were chosen to be transferred here." says a teacher.

"Thank you Kage-sensei." Yugi says. Yugi was dressed in white pants and a top; he heads into the locker room to change. Kage turns to Jounouchi and the others. "You must be Yugi's friends, he's told everyone about you." Kage says.

"So that's why as soon as they saw us they pointed us to the gym." Honda says.

"Yes, they knew you were his friends." Kage says.

"Thank you for the extra practice Kage-sensei." Yugi says coming out of the locker room.

"Ready guys?" says Yugi, a warm smile on his face.

He waves goodbye to his teacher and they leave.

"That was beautiful Yugi. You learned that dance today?" says Anzu.

"Yes, I catch on pretty fast so it didn't take long." Yugi says.

"Could you teach me?" asks Anzu.

"Sure." says Yugi.

Domino Fairy Park, Yugi is showing Anzu the moves for the dance. She is amazed at how the movements come so naturally to Yugi. "Was your mom a dancer Yugi?" asks Anzu.

"Yes, All through my mom's family. When I was young I used to think it was a shame I wasn't a girl." Yugi says.

"How come?" asks Anzu.

"I used to think it would make my mom proud to have another female dancer in the family." Yugi says. He gives a small laugh.

"My mom set me straight on that." he says.

"Say, Yugi. You got any new shipments yet?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yeah, we got one Saturday." Yugi says.

"Then let's go!" cries Jounouchi, running off toward the game shop. The others follow behind him.

Kame Game shop, Yugi and the gang come in and are greeted by Sugoroku.

"Welcome, how may I help you kids?" Sugoroku says.

"I'm going to go change and then I'll help out." Yugi says.

"Alright then, go ahead my boy." Sugoroku says.

Yugi heads upstairs and is soon back dressed in black pants and a shirt. He goes over to a shelf and smiles.

"Over here Jounouchi." Yugi says.

Jounouchi walks over to Yugi and goes through the packs; he picks three and pays for them.

"Well, we should be getting home." Anzu says.

"Alright see you guys later." Yugi says.

Three months later. The gang heads over the DAI to meet Yugi. They see a group of kids talking.

"The limo pulled up and he got in!" cries one

"It was Seto Kaiba!" cries another.

"Why would Kaiba pick up Yugi?" says Jounouchi.

"A duel?" says Anzu.

They head to Kaiba Corp. They find Seto, Yugi, and Ryou. The big shocker is Yugi and Ryou are kissing!

"Thank you, Seto." Yugi says.

"Hey, I get a duel out of this. I'll take that as thanks." Seto says.

"How have things been?" asks Ryou.

"Almost difficult, it's still growing." Yugi says.

"Are you serious? You'll be really strong; you're already stronger than me." Ryou says.

"There is nothing we can do but wait till it's done growing koi." Yugi says, giving Ryou another kiss.

"Let's just get the duel over with." Seto says.

"Okay." Yugi says and they head inside.

(A/N: I'm just not going to go into the duel.)

Seto and Yugi come down off the duel platforms.

"I win again Seto." Yugi says.

Seto grumbles and storms off.

"Say, Yug'? What were you and Ryou talking about before? What's growing?" asks Jounouchi.

"My magic is growing." Yugi says.

"Shadow magic?" says Anzu.

"Yes, and light magic." Yugi says.

"My magic stopped growing a while back. Yugi's, on the other hand, keeps growing." Ryou says.

"Is that strange?" asks Anzu.

"Not really. We just weren't expecting it to still be growing." Yugi says.

"Oh." Came Anzu's response.

"Let's go." says Ryou.

Yugi nods and they head off alone.

"Ryou and Yugi, who would have guessed?" says Jounouchi.

"Well, they both had yamis. I guess they understand each other." Anzu says.

"Makes sense to me." says Honda.

"Maybe the pharaoh and tomb robber loved each other." says Jounouchi. Anzu makes a disgusted face at the thought.

It's Saturday, and the gang is heading to Yugi's. Sugoroku answers the door.

"Hello kids. Looking for Yugi?" says Sugoroku.

"Yes sir." Anzu says.

"Well he and Ryou left about an hour ago. They were heading toward the park about three blocks down from here." Sugoroku says.

They bow and head off toward the park. They find Yugi and Ryou there underneath a huge tree sleeping, Yugi leaning on Ryou.

"They look so cute." Anzu says.

Yugi stirs and awakens, he smiles at them. He then turns his attention to the now awake Ryou.

"We have company love." Yugi says. Ryou smiles at him.

" Hi guys, how are you?" says Ryou.

"We're fine, how are you two?" says Anzu.

"We're well. It's a nice day so we decided to spend a little of it in the park." Ryou says.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asks Anzu.

"Well, we're going to the harbor." Yugi says.

"The harbor?" says Jounouchi.

"Yeah, I like the harbor." Yugi says.

"The breeze is nice." Ryou says.

"And that's why we need to hurry!" cries Yugi. He grabs Ryou and runs off.

Arriving at Domino Harbor Yugi and Ryou walk along the pier.

"I missed you so my love." He says.

"I missed you too, but you know why I had to leave." Ryou says.

"Yes, I know. I'm just glad your back now." Yugi says.

"So they were together when Ryou left?" pipes a voice from one of the people following the couple.

"You know, you could have been there through the rest." Yugi says.

"Do the others know?" asks Ryou.

"No, I don't want them to know unless it's absolutely necessary." Yugi says.

"I'm glad that it hasn't interrupted anything." Ryou says.

"Yeah." says Yugi.

"Do they hurt anymore?" asks Ryou.

"Not since two days after." Yugi says.

The others look confused at each other.

"Let's find a secluded spot and let me look at them." Ryou says.

"Okay." Yugi says.

They go to a side of the pier no one goes to anymore. Yugi removes his shirt; there are tattoos all over his back.

"Wow, when did you get those?" asks Jounouchinouchi.

"I did not get them, they just appeared...and they were painful." Yugi says.

Ryou goes to touch them; and they glow and Yugi's eyes begin glowing as well.

"Yugi?" says Ryou.

"No….." is all that Yugi says before he faints, falling back on Ryou.

After a minute, he awakens. Ryou smiles down at him.

"Are you alright?" asks Ryou. Yugi nods.

"That's strange. I started to have a vision, guess I fainted." Yugi says.

"What did you see koibito?" asks Ryou.

"I saw...Atemu and Akefia...I was certain it was us even though it didn't look like us." Yugi says.

"The past us were in love too huh?" Ryou mumbles.

"It would seem so." Yugi chimes slightly relieved.

"You seem relieved. That makes you happy?" Ryou says

Yugi nods and kisses Ryou on the cheek.

"Very much love. Your coming over tonight?" Yugi asks.

"Of course I will. Jii-san expecting me huh?" Ryou says and smiles.

"You know it. He wants to tell you not to leave his precious grandson alone again." he giggles.

"Did you tell him why I left?" he asks Yugi.

"Of course and he understands." Yugi says.

"Then why..."

"Payback I'd guess."

"Ah, that sounds about right."

"So, that's why you never went out with anyone. We thought you just missed the pharaoh." Jounouchi says.

"Well, I didn't want you to know at the time." Yugi says.

"Though, you did miss him a lot. At least his parting gift was nice." Ryou muses.

"Parting gift?" says Anzu.

"When they left, they gave us what we need to survive." Yugi says.

"Shadow magic?" asks Anzu.

The boys nod. Yugi lays his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"My magic seems to not want to stop growing. It's already twice as strong as Ryou's." Yugi says.

"And it is still growing." Ryou says.

"Would you have really died without shadow magic?" asks Anzu.

"Yeah, I probably would have died young if grandpa hadn't giving me the puzzle when he did." Yugi says.

"So, you two live off of shadow magic? How did you survive without it until you got your items?" asks Honda.

"Don't really know. Just glad I did." says Ryou.

"I think because the shadow realm wasn't sealed." Yugi says.

"It makes sense." says Anzu.

The group says their goodbyes and goes their separate ways, promising to meet the next day. Yugi and Ryou reach the game shop, Yugi stops.

"What's wrong?" asks Ryou.

"I have a weird feeling." Yugi says. Ryou turns and places his hand on Yugi's forehead. He frowns slightly.

"You're a little warm, do you feel sick?" he asks.

"Not really." Yugi says.

'Well, let's hurry back, it's getting cold." Ryou says.

"Okay." Yugi softly says.

With that the pair head off to the gameshop.

Suma: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I just couldn't make this short. So now it's developed into a story.

Misha: What about Pharaoh's Guard, Bodyguard?

Suma: Oh. People are right that it seems like a oneshot. It will continue when I can get the ideas straight enough to write it out. There are all over the place. Haven't you seen them running around?

Yugi: Oh so that's who they were?

Suma: Yugi? Have you seen Yugi around?

Yugi: Which one?

Suma: "I Don't Want To Leave" Yugi.

Yugi: Oh him. Heba is with his Yami.

Suma: Where exactly?

Yugi: Room 5,012.

Suma: Thanks hikari! I need them next. *runs off to find them*

Yugi: Read and Review. There are too many Yugis in here.


End file.
